


吵架，然后和好

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 一半的字数是吵架，一半的字数是和（打）好（炮）





	吵架，然后和好

**Author's Note:**

> 吵架的部分，对话是九图写的。剩下的一半是我写的。  
所以前后风格总感觉有点割裂，凑合看吧（。

“晚安。”

直人说完关上了手边的台灯，屋子里被黑暗和沉默笼罩。他突然有点后悔自己刚刚说出了晚安，这让他嗓子里像是堵了一团东西，原本就不擅长组织语言的大脑也锈住了一样发出艰涩转动的声音。

眼睛慢慢地适应了黑暗，屋子里的家具和浅见的轮廓已经渐渐看得清了。要在他睡着之前说出口，直人想着，试着张开了嘴。

“浅见……”

从旁边传来了有点困意、拖着长音的回应。

“嗯？……怎么啦？”

“……我，想要去找工作了。”

“诶？为什么啊？”

那声音里的困意消失了，直人却对谈话的内容无可避免地烦躁了起来。他克制住自己叹气的冲动，力图平静地解释着。

“觉得差不多是时候了……什么的。”

“等等，怎么回事啊？…是时候，什么啊？”

直人把眼睛从龙也状况外的脸上面移开，看向了天花板。上面投着一些微微晃动的银灰色树影。路灯好像挺亮的，之前都没注意过，直人想着。

“…我觉得我给你添了很多麻烦啊。”

“没那回事！”龙也大声地澄清着，“直人想在这里休养的话，待多久都可以的！”

直人努力把叹息咽了回去。

“我在这里，是吧。所以你要从这里搬出去啊……这样的话，这边的房租我付才理所应当吧？”

“等等，你等一下！诶？为什么会这么觉得啊？”

“之前你带回来……那个，中介给的册子吧。”

“啊，那个是为了找和直人一起住的房子……”龙也恍然大悟似的，换上了小心翼翼的语调， “直人……不愿意和我一起住吗？”

为什么会这样觉得啊。直人放弃了抑制，叹息出声。

“我是想找离公司近点的住处啦。这样的话能早点回来给直人做晚饭，早上也可以多和直人待一会儿嘛！就，还没找到‘就它啦’的那个，所以还没跟直人讲，到时候肯定会好好跟直人商量再决定啦？直人你……”

“我是你的宠物吗。”

龙也眉飞色舞的表情凝固在原地。直人自顾自地说了下去。

“我一直被你当做宠物，很困扰的。不要再这样了……什么的。”

“诶……不，不是的，没有这回事！！为什么会这么想啊？我喜欢直人才…！！”

“我还没有落魄到什么都不做光吃白饭就能睡着！”

过了几秒，龙也艰难地从被堵住一样的喉咙里挤出来一句。

“我没……”

“你想说你没那么想吗？”直人不由分说地打断他，“我可是只能这么想。我没办法允许自己这样……不过确实，现在的身体比起之前只能说是连病人都不如，可还没到废人的地步。”

“当然啊，直人才不是废人！”龙也急切地大声表着态，“但是，再多休养一阵不好吗？……我已经学会了按摩肌肉的办法，也会给你做营养丰富的料理的！所以说……”

“这种事情我自己可以做的。你就……做你自己想做的事情吧。”

龙也愣住了。他自己想做的事情？

“我……我就想像现在这样，和直人在一起啊……”

“……在一起，是想让我干什么啊。”

这个龙也倒是想过的。更确切地说，他一直在想这些事情。

“想要带直人吃好吃的东西，周末去哪里玩也可以。不喜欢人多的地方的话，就去山里或者海边这种风景好的地方。想让直人多笑一点……还有，可以的话，希望直人能多喜欢我一点……”他吞咽了一下，“办不到…吗？我会为了这个努力的，”

“还是拿我当宠物啊。”

被直人冷静地打断发言的龙也生起气来。

“都说了不是这样啊？！因为喜欢直人，才想让直人更开心一点啊！”

“所以说，我……只是这样的话活不下去。”

“还有什么做得不够吗？有什么我能做的……”

直人翻了个身，把脸埋进了枕头里。闷闷的声音从床边传过来。

“够了，别再说了……别管我了。”

几乎没有迟疑地，龙也抱了上去。他把脸埋在直人肩背上，手臂紧紧地搂着直人的腰。明明两个人体型差距不大，直人却产生了被禁锢在对方怀里的错觉。滚烫的，属于浅见的温度把自己包围了。被灼伤似的，直人颤抖着，又被安抚般地抱得更紧，从腿弯到后背整个贴合在了一起。从皮肤相接的地方传来柔软干燥的触感。

“……我…不要一直这样…”

直人努力地控制锈住的声带，吐出僵硬的音节。紧紧抱着腰部的力量突然松弛了下来。

“不要？…不想和我，在一起了吗”

“我很怕啊。”

“怕…？”

龙也只是单纯用颤抖的声音重复着直人的话。

“什么事都是你做的……我，什么都做不到……”

“这样也可以啊？我的话。”龙也有些急切，“不如说我想让直人更依赖我一点……想要成为直人的力量。”

“只是这样的话，没办法活下去啊…”

“为什么啊？”

“不是靠我自己的力量的话…总有一天……”

龙也放开怀里的人，重重地倒回床上。再一次体会到了胸口熟悉的疼痛感，仿佛回到了那个被茜色夕阳笼罩的傍晚。仿佛有液体在聚集起来夺眶而出，眼睛却干涩得不行。努力平稳地说话试试看吧，龙也费力地吞咽了一下。

“……直人……直人你，什么时候，想要离开我的话…也可以？…准备好之前，可以一直依赖我的。”

“为什么会这么说啊……！？不是你说……想要在一起什么的…”

“嗯。虽说是想一直在一起，但是直人不要的话也不会强迫你。”龙也找回了自己的声音，“…不想把你像宠物一样束缚住的。直人就，去自己想去的地方，也可以的。”

“……你在说什么啊……搞不懂啊……！你怎么……又要别人依赖你，又要把别人赶走…”

“不会把你赶走啊！只是不想被直人讨厌而已……我说过的吧？我想要一直和直人在一起啊……”终究是哭了出来的龙也用嘶哑的声音说着，“但是，直人好像……要去什么地方一样，……直人，要离开我了一样……”

“你才是想要离开的那个吧！”直人愤怒地转过身，“什么都不说，一个人担负着所有的事情，你把我当什么啊？！…怎么？你是想说着这种话，把我留在身边，让我一事无成，……最后再把我……抛弃掉……”

“不会抛弃掉的！只要直人不从我身边离开…”龙也抹了把眼泪，有些抽噎，“对不起，刚刚说的都是漂亮话，只是不想被你讨厌而已。就算直人又要离开我，我也会阻止你的。我已经不想……再次失去直人了……”

直人哑然，几度出现在梦里的场景再次浮现在眼前。原本觉得自己就这样死掉也好的，但是是龙也拼命地把已经放开浮木缓缓下沉的自己从深渊里捞上来，带着心碎一般的表情。那时候龙也的心情，……自己可能也有些理解了吧。

有些犹疑地，直人靠近了上去，伸出手臂搭在了龙也的腰间。龙也回报了他一个带着泪水的吻。柔软潮湿，有着大海一样冰凉的咸涩味。两双唇一触即分，又被龙也按着后脑颤抖地加深了。他换了个角度，轻咬着直人的下唇，另一只手摸索着打开了台灯。暖黄的灯光下直人的眼眶有些微微的红，这让龙也想起了兔子之类的小动物，明明平常要更像猫一点。猫会不会哭呢，龙也想着有的没的，伸手脱掉了直人宽松的衣物。

虽说不是第一次开着灯，也充分理解了龙也接下来想要做的事情，可是只有自己被脱得一丝不挂还是让直人有些难堪。他伸出手想去关灯，却被龙也十指相交地扣住了，只好掩耳盗铃似地抬起另一只手臂挡住了眼。龙也耐心地慢慢吻他，从细瘦而凸出的锁骨，到锁骨下面的两颗小痣，再到单薄的胸前浅色的乳粒，和每一寸大消灭中留下的伤痕。直人不自觉地握紧了右手，又被龙也坚定地握回去回应着。湿润温暖的嘴唇和有些急切的吐息，在皮肤上留下不容忽视的触感，痒意渐渐向着鼠蹊部汇聚，热度慢慢抬起了头。

龙也伸出舌尖由下自上舐过柱身，换来直人的惊喘。他难以置信地向下看，映入眼帘的是龙也认真地偏着头舔吻性器的样子，眼帘低垂看不到眼神。直人想要推拒，但是一只手被龙也紧握着，又不想动作太大碰疼对方，挡住眼睛的手臂也黏在那里一样无法拿开。龙也一言不发，连囊袋都轻柔地舔过一遍，在吻到顶端时满意地感到直人抓紧了自己的手。他张开嘴把直人纳入口中，小心地用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿，高热的口腔裹紧着吮吸，努力把它吞得更深。直人从来没有体会过这样的感受，之前龙也提出用嘴都被他拒绝掉了，此时半是强迫的被龙也口交，只觉得陌生的快感沿着脊椎烧上了脑子。喘息的音调慢慢变高了，这让直人不得不捂住自己的嘴，困扰的“唔唔”声从指间泄出来，带着被捻细的尾音。整根被含入的时候直人脚趾蜷缩了起来，指尖在龙也的手上按得发白，想要推拒而慌乱地移开了捂住嘴的手，腰却不听使唤地摆动起来，想要往深处再插入一些。敏感的头部被喉咙的软肉包裹，干呕反射让那里紧紧推挤着直人，他发出一声音调拔高的、带着哭腔的呻吟，无处可逃一般抵在龙也喉口射了出来。

龙也有些呛咳，却还是把嘴里的东西咽了进去。他没有说话，尽管眼角带着些生理性泪水，还是凑近了细细吮吻着做着清洁，把那根秀气的阴茎舔得干干净净泛着水光。一贯在床上话很多的龙也今天莫名的安静，只是依然紧紧抓着直人的手，缓慢而细致地做着扩张。看得见直人唇间露出的一点嫣红的舌尖，但他反常地没有吻上去。这让发出了过多声音的直人更加羞耻起来，一边承受着这种无言的温柔攻势，身体诚实地累积着快感，一边觉得这样的浅见有些陌生，这使他感到害怕。没有吻，没有令人安心的抚摸，只有混着润滑液插入体内的手指的触感，和自己努力压抑着的喘息声。

这太奇怪了。直人把挡住眼睛的手臂拿开，映入眼帘的是龙也温柔的神色。不知为何，在那眉眼之间读得到一点隐忍的悲伤，仿佛龙也在透过自己看着茜色的夕阳。两个人是在做着亲密的事情没错，但是龙也好像离自己很远，下一秒就要离开了一样。

龙也把自己整根埋入直人的身体。润滑扩张做得很好，没有疼痛，反而是被填满的充实感，但是直人颤抖起来。他艰涩地张开嘴，发出气音。

“浅见……”

龙也回了神似的，欺身凑近了一点，直人立刻抬起上半身吻住了龙也的唇。龙也惊讶地睁大了双眼，伸出手臂接住了身下直人的身体，舌尖也缠绕住了主动探进来的舌。他轻轻地把怀里的人放平在床上，松开了被他抓得通红的手。浅见的嘴里有一点奇怪的味道，意识到那是自己造成的，直人红了耳根，却没有停下这个吻。他伸出双臂，没什么迟疑地环住了对方宽厚的肩背。

龙也移开了自己的嘴唇，牵出的银线在半空中断掉了。他脱了力压在直人身上，把脸埋进了他耳边，用有些嘶哑的、颤抖着的声音叫他。

“直人。……”

“嗯。”直人应着，无意识地用脸蹭着龙也毛绒绒的鬓角。耳边被舔过，颈侧被吮吻着，肩膀处又传来了微微的湿意。又哭了啊，直人无奈想着，将他抱得更紧，从龙也上衣下摆伸进手去抚摸他后背的肌肤。

龙也缓慢地动作起来，整根抽出又缓缓插入。刻意放慢的动作像是细线一样吊着直人，腺体被轻轻擦过，带来一阵阵细微的快感，让他产生了自己正位于蛛网中间的错觉。仿佛要被这快感的细丝缠紧一般，直人不由得从喉间挤出些濒死般的呻吟。他望着龙也，那双总是含着笑意的棕色瞳孔现在一眼望不到底，依然带着些直人看不懂的情感，默默地和直人对视着。直人夹紧了双腿，柔软的甬道顺从地裹紧吮吸，被轻柔的动作搅出咕啾水声，混杂在龙也的低喘中间。明明也在忍耐吧，为什么不快一点，直人皱起眉头，下一秒又被这坚定而温柔的攻势顶弄得发出破碎的气音。

“浅……浅见，”直人呻吟般地，在喘息的间隔叫着，光是这三个音节就消耗了他全部的力气，连腰都酸软下来。原本打算叫他快一点的，可话到嘴边却发现自己开不了口，于是这半句话就这样断在这里，尾音隐没在细碎的难耐喘息声中间。

听到自己的名字，龙也的动作停滞了一瞬。随后他仿佛苏醒的猛兽一般开始了狂风骤雨般的进攻，一只手抱起直人的上半身紧紧搂在怀里，另一只手垫在他头顶与床架的空隙中不让他受伤，腰却丝毫没有温柔的迹象随着本能一下下顶得更深，想要把直人贯穿一样用力地抽插着。被迫全盘承受的直人被顶得不住摇晃，唯一的支撑点是攀着龙也后背的手指，于是那细长的指尖在上面留下了几道失控的抓痕。丝毫感觉不到疼痛似的，龙也失控地叫着直人的名字，在那已经红透了的耳垂上印上火热的吮吻。直人失神的眼睛望着天花板，瞳孔涣散，快感的丝线一下收得极紧一般，让他不由得地喊叫出声。破碎不成调的呻吟夹杂着龙也的低喘回荡在房间里，直人的腿紧紧夹住身上人的腰，内襞不受控制地痉挛着缩紧了，要把龙也榨出来一样一下下吸吮着。柔软湿热像要融化一般的触感让龙也难以自制，他加快了身下的频率，把头埋进直人的颈窝深深吸着气，被那因高潮而颤动的穴肉绞得抵在深处跳动着射了出来。

轻轻地把直人平放回床上，龙也脱了力一样压在他身上，一根手指都不想动。直人努力地把散乱的视线集中起来，却只能看到棕色卷曲的发尾，在空气中随着自己的呼吸轻轻颤动着。

“好重，快起开。”直人抱怨。

龙也把头抬起来，看着直人的脸，吃吃地笑了起来。

蠢死了。直人看着那张被汗水浸湿的脸，露出一个疲倦的笑容。龙也凑近了上来，吻住了他因情欲而泛红的嘴唇。


End file.
